


Isabelle Crowley Headcanons

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Ineffable Dads [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dad Aziraphale, F/M, First Period, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Dads, M/M, Pregnancy, Wing AU, dad crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.  Isabelle is my OC.  You should check her out!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Isabelle Crowley/Peter Walsh, OC/OC, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Ineffable Dads [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399747
Kudos: 33





	1. Ineffable Dads and Her Boyfriend

  * I feel like they would be totally supportive when Isabelle starts dating
  * Aziraphale is a being of love after all, and would want Isabelle to find it in any way she can
  * Crowley, on the other hand, would make some excuse along the lines of “our girl is going out there to break some hearts”, but at the end of the day he just wants her to be happy
  * If she were to bring a boyfriend home, Aziraphale would welcome him with open arms; he’d even try his hand at actually cooking something, but probably end up either ordering in or miracling something together
  * Crowley would put on the tough guy act, but it’s really only because he’s seen it on TV and likes to mess with people
  * They wouldn’t be concerned with his race, nationality, religion, or anything like that, it literally doesn’t even register for them; a human is a human after all
  * Their main priority is Isabelle’s emotional state; if she’s happy, they’re happy for her
  * It’s only if she’s unhappy do the wings come out, or fangs in Crowley’s case
  * If Isabelle and her boyfriend were to get into a fight Az and Crowley both would take Isabelle’s side no matter how trivial
  * God forbid if she were to come home crying; it would take Isabelle physically barricading the door to keep Crowley from doing something unpleasant or Aziraphale for that matter
  * At the end of it all they’re two supportive dads who just want what’s best for their kid, and really, what more can you ask for


	2. Would Crowley Let Her Drive the Bentley?

  * Only under the most dire of circumstances
  * Crowley taught her how to drive, but she never once stepped foot in the Bentley while doing it
  * They rented a car specifically for her to learn, and she got her own shortly after
  * Even when Isabelle was going through her teenage rebellion phase she knew better than to take her Dad’s car out for a joy ride
  * As she once put to her friends “if I ever get the memory of a scratch on that car, my life is forfeit”. Her friends laughed. She did not.
  * But, like I said, it’s not like she can never drive it
  * It just means literal hell has to be on her heels with the Bentley as the only means of escape
  * Even then Crowley would insist they switch driving positions when they have a chance to stop


	3. Isabelle and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have answered a lot of questions on this topic. Just follow the link to my blog and you'll see every thing.

<https://ineffable-dads.tumblr.com/tagged/isabelle-and-death>


	4. What's Isabelle Relationship with Her Dads?

## Crowley

  * I just want to be up front with the fact that Isabelle has a really good relationship with both her dads, it’s just a matter of who she goes to for what
  * If Isabelle ever needed to get rid of a body, Crowley would be the first person she’d call; make of that as you will
  * He is also “one black coffee” dad, don’t @ me
  * He’s the one to introduce her to Queen, and helped develop her taste in music
  * They’d go for rides together in the Bentley just for the sake of it
  * He’s also the one who taught her how to drive; he was actually very thorough and she passed on the first try
  * It was only after did he teach her the trick to going 90mph down Oxford Street without getting caught
  * He tried getting her into gardening, but his method of talking to plants never sat well with her
  * She ended up fishing some of his plants out of the garbage and hid them in her room
  * Crowley found out, but allowed her to keep them on the condition that none of his plants see hers, he had a reputation to uphold after all
  * While some of his honestly might be seen as cruel (he’s the one that told her Santa Claus wasn’t real), he is never one to talk down to her
  * He trust her to make her own decisions and also the reason why she’s not afraid to take risks
  * She knows that even if she gets in trouble Crowley will help her find a way out of it

## Aziraphale

  * Aziraphale is the one she goes to when she’s upset
  * He’s the one to go to when she just wants somebody to listen (she loves Crowley, but he often feels the need to take action or find a way to fix it)
  * Maybe she’s stressed with school work, or one of her characters died in a book she was reading, but either way she knows her Papa will be there with a cup on coco encouraging her to have a nice lie down
  * He’s the one who instills in her a great love of books from a young age
  * He’d read to her every night ranging from children’s adventure books to Shakespeare
  * He kind of stops when she’s in her tweens, but they still exchange books and sometimes read plays aloud well into her adult years
  * He did all of the voices too, which never failed to make her smile
  * They also love trying different restaurants together
  * Aziraphale, for all his love of food, can’t cook worth a damn and so going out was a staple of her childhood
  * As an adult she travels a lot as always tells Aziraphale about the latest little cafe she’s found
  * He’s also the one she tests her own recipes on (they don’t always work, but Aziraphale always tries to be polite about it)
  * Also Azirapahle is “we have food at home” parent, again don’t @ me
  * Overall her relationship with Aziraphale is very openly loving with gentle words and reassurances; even if he sometimes has to play the bad cop


	5. Isabelle Gets Her First Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ok you totally don't have to answer this ask because it's a bit of a sensitive question but when Isabelle gets her period do her dads freak out? Or they know and are chill. I kinda think it would be funny if they didn't know and panicked because they thought she was hurt or dying.

  * I hate to break it to you, but Aziraphale and Crowley would have it covered
  * They both read more parenting books than was healthy for them when they first got Isabelle just to make sure they covered all the bases
  * Well, Aziraphale read the, Crowley skimmed them and took the angel at his word
  * When Isabelle first gets her period, she doesn’t completely freak out, health class basically broke it down for it and she has access to the internet, but she does end up shouting from the bathroom that she’s bleeding
  * Aziraphale and Crowley freak out at the “I’m bleeding part” but once they realize what’s happening, they both calm down
  * Aziraphale tries to smooth it all over with the familiar “it’s a sign that you’re growing up” speech, but Crowley immediately cuts him off with a “it means your body is ready to make babies, which I think is a major design flaw, you’re only 12″ to which Aziraphale answers “well who’s fault is that?” and so on they go
  * Aziraphale ends up making Isabelle a nice cup of warm coco, and they continue on with the angel and demon respectively realizing Isabelle is starting to get older, and what that may mean in the long run


	6. Isabelle's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How would the ineffable dad's be at Isabelle's wedding? (Assuming she gets married) obviously they'll be ecstatic, but are they all like those parents that are crying and hugging their kids or more just beaming from the sidelines?

  * I really am still debating whether or not Isabelle would eventually get married
  * She might have a partner, but never anything official; she just doesn’t see why she has to sign some papers to prove she loves someone
  * That being said, if she were to get married it would be slightly unconventional
  * For one thing, she’d insist they don’t get married anywhere near a church (she doesn’t want Crowley constantly jumping up and down to keep his feet form burning)
  * It would be a rather small affair, with only close family and friends present
  * People would remark how well her dads look to which they both respond with “clean living”
  * Aziraphale would be in a state of near constant tears the entire time
  * Crowley, meanwhile, would be making vague comments about how “There’s too much love in the air, even I can sense it. It’s nauseating” (but internally he’s truly happy for Izzie and about 2 seconds away from crying himself)
  * The reception afterwards would be the most interesting part
  * In the interest of making sure she gets to dance with both her dads during the father/daughter dance, they’ve been practicing different line dances; Aziraphale needs to break away from the Gavotte and Crowley hasn’t really actively learned to dance since the invention of disco
  * Speeches would consist of Azirphale trying to read from a piece of paper, only to fall into a complete mess towards the end to which Crowley has to cover for him
  * Overall the angel and demon would more keep to themselves beaming in pride even as their daughter slips just a little further away from them


	7. Isabelle and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just Isabelle and Gabriel interacting under various circumstances. Follow the link and have fun!

<https://ineffable-dads.tumblr.com/tagged/isabelle-and-gabriel>


	8. Isabelle vs. Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Heaven and Hell went after Isabelle to get at Aziraphale and Crowley. Again, follow the link and have fun!

[https://ineffable-dads.tumblr.com/tagged/isabelle-vs-heaven-and-hell](https://ineffable-dads.tumblr.com/tagged/isabelle%20vs%20heaven%20and%20hell)


	9. Ineffable Dads and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: So what’s Crowley and aziraphales opinion/relationship with peter? Cause the Crowley/peter bromance is what I. Need

  * They both like Peter, but their first impressions are rather different
  * Crowley was there when he and Isabelle first met, and being an expert on the subject, recognized the boy was smitten the moment he looked at her
  * The problem is that Isabelle has Aziraphale’s tendency to be a bit oblivious, and just thought he was kind of an awkward boy
  * Crowley was tempted to tell her out right, but decided to hold back because he wanted to see how this will go
  * Once Peter keeps coming back to the shop, Crowley quickly gets into his corner because 1) he gets where Peter is coming from, 2) he seems like a nice kid, and 3) he is oh so easy to mess with
  * Aziraphale meets Peter later, and is a little put out on how often he comes by the shop and immediately goes on the defensive with his books; however, once he realizes Peter and Isabelle have worked out a deal for Peter to stop in and only read the books without buying them all is forgiven
  * Peter and Aziraphale do get into debates about stories in the Bible, Peter coming from the perspective all the stories an allegorical while Aziraphale actually knows which ones are real and which are exaggeration
  * Aziraphale finds this frustrating while Crowley just finds it funny
  * Aziraphale is strangely also oblivious to the fact the reason Peter keeps popping in is for Isabelle rather than purely the books
  * It is the only part of the situation Crowley finds extremely annoying; but he can’t tell Aziraphale because then Aziraphale will tell Isabelle and it’ll all blow up in their faces
  * Once it finally clicks for Isabelle that Peter likes her and they start dating Crowley is about ready to do handstands
  * Aziraphale is a little put out by the boy’s opinions on heaven and hell, but recognizes that he truly cares for Isabelle and she does in turn, so let’s it slide for the moment
  * Still there’s a wall between Peter and Isabelle that doesn’t coming tumbling down until after Peter learns the truth about her Dads; things get a little more complicated from there

[Originally posted by stiilesstilinski](https://tmblr.co/Z0kxwe2hfLHq7)


	10. Isabelle Running a Plant/Flower Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Isabelle's job is owning a plant/flower shop. Crowley sends her new plants to sell every month.

  * They developed a system when Isabelle was about nine.
  * She saw her Dad chuck one of his plants in the garbage after it had developed some spots, and immediately fished it out.
  * She hid it in her room taking care of it until her Dad found out.
  * Crowley was all set to throw it out again, but she had named the plant Charlie, and as Aziraphale cheekily reminded him “once you name something, you’re sunk”.
  * Crowley agreed to let her keep the plant so long as his plants never saw them, he had a reputation to uphold after all.
  * So, whenever the plants needed a good terrorizing, Crowley would take the plant inside the house only for Isabelle to take it to her room watch over it while Crowley made a point of running the wood chipper as loud as possible.
  * As she got older, she decided to continue the tradition, while making some money of her own, and opened a decorative plant shop.
  * All the patrons praise her in how green and lush all the displays are.
  * Isabelle always smiles and insist, “my Dad’s are much better, these are just the runts of the litter”.


	11. Isabelle Wings AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Isabelle wakes up and has wings like her dads, what does she do?

  * Panic. Panic is her first reaction.
  * She starts screaming until her Dads burst into the room to find brown and golden wings coming from their daughter’s back.
  * Crowley stands back in shock while Aziraphale tries to calm her down.
  * The next thing is questions; how did this happen, what does it mean, and what are we going to do about it?
  * Once they get her calmed down Aziraphale and Crowley go to their respective head offices to figure out if either side had something to do with it.
  * Neither have an answer, looking just as shocked at the development as Aziraphale and Crowley are, which leads them to the only conclusion they can come to; God herself had something to do with it, and unfortunately for them, God isn’t speaking to anyone
  * It becomes obvious that Isabelle’s wings aren’t visible to most humans except if they’re looking for it and even then Az and Crowley quickly show her how to put them away all together
  * With the wings there are also more angelic and demonic side effects, namely, if she wants something to happen, it generally just starts to happen
  * Aziraphale and Crowley start to wonder if this is another go at the Anti-Christ; some divine irony that they’re child will be the one to end the world
  * But, nothing is pulling her in that direction
  * In her heart she’s still human, but at the same time, she’s not anymore
  * She’s not an angel or a demon, but something new entirely
  * It’s the a new world after all, perhaps that means a new kind of balance between the divine and the human is needed

[Would Aziraphale and Crowley Teach Her to Fly](https://ineffable-dads.tumblr.com/post/187287718639/after-the-whole-wing-situation-i-wonder-if)

[Peter's Reaction](https://ineffable-dads.tumblr.com/post/187287946534/whats-peters-reaction-to-her-suddenly-having)


	12. If Isabelle Dated an Angel or Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Obviously this wouldn't happen but what if Isabelle dated an angel or demon

**If Isabelle Dated a Demon…**

[Originally posted by tanrininprezervatifi](https://tmblr.co/ZPzPyl2dO3rAM)

  * The demon in question would first be there to corrupt her soul, pure and simple
  * Beelzebub knows they can’t get to Isabelle directly, so they play the long game of waiting until she dies and claiming her
  * The demon has to disguise themselves to blend in with humans, which is a bit of a trick since Crowley has been the only one consistently Earth side in over 3,000 years
  * The demon would also have to make sure they never came in direct contact with Aziraphale or Crowley because if they did, Aziraphale has a store of water pistols filled with Holy Water just waiting to be used
  * So sneaky manipulation from the side lines it is then
  * They take the form of a human male, since from their research Isabelle seems to have a preference for those
  * His plan is to watch her, figure out her movements, and put doubt and fear into her mind
  * It will take years, chipping away at her soul piece by piece. That’s the price of real quality craftsmanship, but he’s been looking for a chance to prove himself and now is his opportunity
  * The problem is, having two supernatural entities as parents makes you rather attune to things that aren’t suppose to be there and Isabelle spots him immediately, demanding why he’s following her
  * He lies, obviously, demons lie after all, and says something he thinks human males usually say, he thought she was cute and wanted to ask her out
  * To his complete and utter surprise, she says sure
  * He’s in too deep now, and they meet for lunch the next day
  * He’s extremely awkward and literally has no idea what he’s doing; this was not part of a the plan at all, what do humans even do on dates?, what are dates? what is even happening?
  * Isabelle picks up on this internal screaming quickly, and takes pity on him asking him simple questions about himself
  * He starts telling he the truth, not the whole truth, just bits and pieces: he’s away from home for the first time for a job, he doesn’t have any friends in the city, and no he hasn’t been on a date before
  * She tells him she’s living with her Dads again after being away from home, she’s not sure what she wants to do with her life now, and she too doesn’t have many friends
  * He notices when he talks to her, he starts making a strange noise with his mouth, he’s seen Hastur do it after a good torturing, laughter if he remembers right, but it’s different from that kind of laughter; it makes his insides feel bubbly, he wonders if it’s this new food he’s consuming
  * He finds himself asking to see her again, and she says yes
  * They meet quite often after that
  * The demon tells himself he’s just getting closer to her to make the corruption easier, it’s what he tells his superiors when he makes his reports, but somehow corrupting her always slips his mind whenever they meet
  * He likes her morbid sense of humor, she likes how he doesn’t think she’s weird
  * They bond over not really knowing where they stand in the world; him from not being sure if he meets the expectations of what he’s been told to be his entire existence, her from always feeling like an outsider half in the supernatural, half out
  * Both of them layer these feelings in metaphor, but they are each still seen and recognized
  * Of course, everything comes to a head when she invites him to meet her Dads
  * It can’t be avoided, it was inevitable really, he’s got a plan
  * Before the meeting, he walks into A. Z. Fell and Co.
  * Aziraphale and Crowley know what he is in an instant
  * The prepare themselves for a fight, but are taken aback when the demon literally falls to his knees and pleads for them to let him speak
  * He tells them both everything, his mission, meeting Isabelle, and new feeling in his chest he can’t put a name to
  * Aziraphale feels it, knowing exactly what it is before Crowley puts it into words; “You’re falling in love.”
  * The demon asks for permission to be with Isabelle to which they both respond, it’s not up to them, he has to tell Isabelle the entire truth and then let her decide
  * He does as he told, finds her, and tells her everything
  * Once he’s done, she becomes very quiet
  * He can feel it, the anger, betrayal, the fear, and the doubt; all the things he was meant to corrupt her with, he feels sick
  * She asks him to leave, she needs time to think
  * He does and he lets her
  * He doesn’t bother checking into the head office, he can’t risk going in there now, he’s not that good of a liar
  * Somebody will come for him, he might have a chance if Aziraphale and Crowley put him under their protection, but he can’t ask that of them, not if he broke their daughter’s heart
  * He lives on edge for over a month; he wonders if this is what humans feel like all the time, in constant fear and knowledge of their imminent deaths
  * Finally, he gets a phone call
  * He meets Isabelle in the park; she tells him her Dads told her what he did, she tells him they don’t trust him, not completely, but they do trust that he loves her
  * She tells him she’ll give him a chance
  * The demon agrees; it will be a long road, and it can never be the same as it was, but it’s still a chance and they’re both willing to take it, together

**If Isabelle Dated an Angel**

[Originally posted by helpimanspnfan](https://tmblr.co/ZjV8if2XYWrA8)

  * Slight difference circumstances for meeting Angel boy
  * He’s heard about Aziraphale; the angel who walked into Hellfire and walked back out again, the angel who question the Great Plan, the angel who fraternize with a demon for over 3000 years and never got caught, at least until almost the end
  * He’s curious about this Angel and the Demon he associates with
  * He wonders what’s so special about the Earth, that the Angel of the Eastern Gate would defy the Great Plan to protect
  * So, ever so curious, he takes the back exit down to Earth to take a little look ‘round
  * His first stop is to Aziraphale’s bookshop, obviously
  * He’s got to know what’s so special about books that Aziraphale would make it his cover for so long
  * When he walks in, he’s surprise to see a young woman standing behind the desk
  * She’s human, as far as he can tell, probably one of those assistants he hears other humans fire to help run things
  * He asks if she has recommendations for books, to which she promptly replies, no
  * He’s rather taken aback, and so decides to take a look around himself
  * He notices her following him around the shop, making a point to say “that’s not for sale” every time his hand starts to go for a book
  * He starts to wonder if this really was such a great cover after all, when the Angel himself appears along with the famous Demon associate
  * Both Aziraphale and Crowley go stiff and immediately place their bodies between him and the young woman
  * Aziraphale asks, very calmly, what he happens to be doing in his shop
  * The angel blinks, and it takes him a minute to realize why Aziraphale is so on edge
  * “Oh, I’m just here for the books,” he promises. “I understand they help a great deal in understand human culture.”
  * He tells them about his interest in humans, and the Earth, and about them in particular
  * Both Aziraphale and Crowley seem unsure, but the young woman speaks up for him
  * She hands him a small pile of books ranging from history to poetry, and tells him they’re a good place to start if he wants to learn properly
  * She also introduces herself as Isabelle, and she looks forwards to meeting him again
  * They do meet again, and again, and quite a bit after
  * Once he finishes a books, he comes back to the shop to find Isabelle with a new pile of essential reads
  * They discuss what he’s learned, he asks questions about humans and she does her best to answer them
  * He can’t stay all the time though
  * He does have to pop back up to heaven, and do his daily round until he can sneak out the back again
  * He starts sneaking back even when he hasn’t finished a book
  * He finds he likes talking with Isabelle, not just about human beings, but about everything
  * He tells her about Heaven, the rules, and why he finds it so odd they’re pretending like the failure to end of the world didn’t happen
  * He often wonders if that means there is something wrong with him, that’s maybe he is thinking about it too much and he should just let it go
  * Isabelle doesn’t think so though, she says she likes that he’s curious, she says she likes that he’s not one of those “stuck up pricks”, and she likes how he’s brave enough to rebel in his own small way
  * He hadn’t thought about it like that before, and he does feel a little braver after that
  * He starts to notice things he likes about her too; he likes how smart she is, he likes how she never tells him his questions are dumb or obvious, he likes the sound of her laugh, especially if he’s the one to cause it
  * Azirphale and Crowley quickly catch on to what’s happening to the poor angel, even if neither he nor Isabelle can see it themselves
  * There could be a happy ending to this; Aziraphale and Crowley are proof of that, but it will hurt
  * Heaven will figure out what’s happening sooner or later and then the angel will have a choice to make: stay in heaven, or fall to Earth
  * But as the angel and demon look upon the angel and human, they both understand; they decion has already been made


	13. Isabelle and Peter Tell Their Parents She's Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Isabelle and Peter telling their parents that they're going to have a baby (it's not canon obviously but it's something I'd read)

## Telling Aziraphale and Crowley

[Originally posted by gottanerdout](https://tmblr.co/Z6QshX2iyHgA6)

Isabelle and Peter would visit them in the South Downs and tell them the news over tea

Aziraphale goes into shock while Crowley can’t help but get the biggest grin on his face

He knew it, he told the angel this was going to happen, and he was right

Once Aziraphale gets a grip on himself, his first question is if Isabelle is alright

She assures him everything is fine, that it was a surprise to both her and   
Peter, but after talking it over, they decided to keep the baby

Peter is holding her hand the entire time, looking at her like she’s the   
center of the universe all while Isabelle is glowing with nervous   
excitement

Aziraphale can feel the love radiating off of both of them, which puts his mind at ease

Crowley meanwhile is already breaking out the wine, and pointedly giving Isabelle a glass of water

They talk for the rest of the night talking about possible baby names, when   
they’re going to visit, promises to baby sit whenever they need it and   
everything else under the sun

Isabelle walks out of the cottage feeling a sense of relief

She knew her Dads would support her, they always had, but knowing they   
would be there for her children brings a different peace of mind

Aziraphale and Crowley stay up the rest of the night still reeling from the news

Neither of them thought they were going to be fathers, let alone grandfathers,   
but this new thought puts a new spring their their step

## Telling The Walshes

[Originally posted by unrestricted](https://tmblr.co/ZfoB_Y2kOYin3)

The first thing Eric and Kathleen Walsh feel is relief

Peter had made a point of not truly following the typical family path

He didn’t get married until twenty-nine for God’s sake, and even then, he and his bride had insisted on not getting married in a proper Catholic Church

They each liked Isabelle well enough, she wasn’t rude or off putting and she made Peter happy, but there was no denying she fed into his more eccentric impulses

The news they were going to have a kid is the first breath of normalcy to come from the odd couple

Kathleen all but wept with joy as she hugged Isabelle meanwhile Eric gave his son a firm pat on the shoulder

Kathleen then immediately called David, Jacob, and Grace, putting them all on speaker as Peter told them the news

David and Jacob were both already married with their own respective broods and gave their younger brother the proper amount of hazing to be expected

Jabs on them being surprise he had it in him, assurances Isabelle would introduce their child to all the cousins, and general teasing all around

Grace was the worst of all, demanding to know what Peter had done to convince Isabelle of sleeping with him in the first place

But she still made a point to say, no matter what, their kid was going to be her favorite niece or nephew

All was joyful, until they hit a small snag of whether or not the baby was going to be baptized

Isabelle and Peter mumbled something of not knowing for sure if they wanted their baby to be raised Catholic, leading to a sudden cold shoulder from Kathleen in particular

Peter assured them both they’d think about it, but it wasn’t something they had discussed yet

That eased some of the tension, but there was a definite tension that didn’t leave until Peter and Isabelle did

Kathleen and Eric would never reject their grandchild, not for anything, but it would mean there might have to be some extra time at grandma and grandpa’s house to make up the difference

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my blog @ https://ineffable-dads.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you're so inclined


End file.
